federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - April, 2406
This page chronicles posts #20731-20850 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2406. *FP - March, 2406 *FP - May, 2406 Earth Plots First Week As BRYCE WREN sneaks into another meeting with JUSTIN, he finds out he is taking people from the past who died in catastrophes and hitting them with the device Minions of Orthodoxy use to trap people in time and creating a bridge between the timelines. Concerned about the mission and his life, MALCOM PARKER talks to ANTHONY NORAD about his situation with Mattie/Kahana and is pleased he had someone on his wife. MIRANDA ARIAS gets a visit from BRYCE who warns her about what Justin is doing and how they have just 22 days to fix things. MALCOM realizes that he has to tell Matilda sooner than later and asks KAHANA TAMBE is things go wrong if they could live together and be in an open relationship – she agrees. MALCOM then packs up his things and is waiting for Dr. Bell to arrive when MATILDA PARKER comes home early and he confesses everything, prompting her to kick him out of their quarters. MATILDA is escorted to ELLIANA TREDWAY’s home by WILLIAM BELL and Elli is told of the news having Mattie with her. MALCOM seeks out his mother SUSAN PARKER and brother LINCOLN TREDWAY, telling the news before getting beaten up. Susan talks to Link and explains she favours him above all. SUSAN then has to talk to MALCOM about the situation and copes with his bitterness over being second best. In the morning, KALAL ELBRUNNE asks MIRANDA about Bryce’s visit and she tells him the plan, asking if he would be willing to help, and he is. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD are having lunch together with BARBARA GREENWOOD as they talk about the future and things to do as a family. ANTHONY is interested in spreading gossip after Mattie files for leave and tells JANA KORVIN what is going on. LINCOLN gets home from his conversation with his mother/brother and rants to ELLIANA about the situation. MALCOM then talks to ANTHONY once more who encourages him to divorce Mattie and get engaged to Kahana if he wants his lover on the ship. MALCOM does this and sends the files while proposing to KAHANA who says yes. LINCOLN welcomes KORVIN to the house who is shocked at more information he is getting from MATILDA about the events. LINCOLN goes to work and MIRANDA talks to him about seriously looking into her information but he explains her tactics for evidence collection will make it hard to legally get warrants. Worried is brother has gone crazy, LINCOLN stops by to talk to MALCOM once more and the boy realizes he has messed up by always trying to be like his older brother. Second Week Hoping to get MATILDA PARKER going out, ELLIANA TREDWAY brings her to a park where they run into MICHAL JESYN and he finds out about her separation from Malcom. MALCOM PARKER talks to KAHANA TAMBE and discusses that their engagement should be on the downlow so not a lot of people find out. Getting more into politics, CEDRIC FROBISHER talks to his Aunt NERYS DORR’s boyfriend MARCUS WOLFE about the progressive party and their platforms. Preparing engineering things, LUKE UNA seeks out NOMA and explains some ideas he had with Commander Norad on how to upgrade her mobile emitter and mask her signals. Concerned about his friend, BRYAN COMPTOM seeks out MATILDA and brings her some gifts and her work in hopes of cheering her up. SAJAN DEVRIX runs into MARCUS at the Betazoid Embassy but is shocked someone in his position doesn’t know about the Devrix’s. On testing day, PATRICK REESE with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD watch as BENEDICT HUGHES and MARLINA BELL try and break into the President’s Residence. Drugging Marlina, Benedict is able to get pretty far but slips up enough for CONNOR REESE to catch on and he saves the day. REESE talks to CONNOR about how he found out and gives him a full time position as a guard. When MARLINA wakes up, she is shocked BENEDICT drugged her but they make plans to add more breaking in as part of their job description. MICHAL shows up at the Tredway house and surprises MATILDA and ELLIANA with a basket of fruit and well wishes about the situation. Out on a date, WILLIAM BELL gets to know ZAYANI ALMIN again, talking about her life and progress before agreeing to be friends. KAHANA talks to J’PEL to explain what is going on with her lover and feels justified in her previous statements about having a love affair. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE talks to CONNOR about her day and the Parker scandal while he explains about his promotion. Third Week Now assigned in Paris, CONNOR REESE talks to MARCUS WOLFE about getting together once a week to keep in touch and talk about their lives. ABBOTT THAY and THADEUS SARIEL have a break through conversation about the choices Anna made for him and how he is no longer the person who tortured people. CEDRIC FROBISHER hangs out with MOIRA HEDRIN once again and talks to her enough to realize he is a moderate with conservative leanings. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE talks to KAHANA TAMBE only to realize how depressed Malcom is and hopes to change her fiancés mind about the get together. LELEL JO’REK subtly gives information to NOMA about the possibility of Romulans wishing to take advantage of Luke Una. SAMANTHA dresses sexy and uses her wiles to convince CONNOR to gives Malcom one chance in hopes of helping out. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talks to MARIAME FUKUSHIMA about catering a political event and her son Connor. WILLIAM BELL is out again with MEGAN SPARKS and they bring their date back to her place before they are intimate. In the Dhow residence, RAHNE DHAJA gets messy painting a story before CHIARO DHOW has to give her a bath. WILLIAM has work the next day but spends some time with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN discussing his date and how the whole thing went. Still seeing MOIRA, SAJAN DEVRIX convinces her to have a vacation with him in June after his sister-in-laws birthday. LUKE is tested by NOMA disguised as a Romulan and she finds that he is open to coercion because of his autisum. NOMA brings him back to his quarters and discusses with LUKE how to prevent this in the future. Back to work, MATILDA PARKER talks to BRYAN COMPTON who is in sickbay looking worse for wear and she treats him for being hungover. Fourth Week Out on at date at a Mexican restaurant, MOLLY O’BRIEN starts to like NOAH ALMIN and asks him to go to a bed/breakfast with her on a weekend – he agrees. NOAH has some doubts about getting with an older woman and talks to HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA about it but he encourages the boy to be happy. JANA KORVIN has a meeting with MATILDA WEISS about the upcoming mission and makes sure that everything is going well with her. MALCOM PARKER talks to ANTHONY NORAD and tells him he got a promotion to Lt. Commander and is moving to Deep Space Nine. MEGAN SPARKS arranges a lunch with LUKE UNA and explains to him about her dating relationship with Dr. Bell. ANTHONY has to tell KORVIN about the new news and gives him the name of three officers who could fill in the Chief of Operations position. CONNOR REESE decides to suck up to the staff and brings security badges to BARBARA GREENWOOD and her stuffed toys before talking about dogs with her. MATILDA hopes to make BRYAN COMPTON feel better and inquires more about her professional goals in hopes of making a full officer out of him some day. ZAVALA LIU and ANDRUS SAVOI get back from a date when they decide to be more than friends and she attacks him (almost literally) and takes his virginity. In the morning, ANDRUS is surprised that ZAVALA isn’t waking up and calls CONNOR who explains this is normal because she is an augment. MATILDA talks to MALCOM one last time with WILLIAM BELL there. He reads her a letter and says his goodbyes, explaining he will let her have custody of the baby. CONNOR brings Vala to NOAH and they talk about the situation before Connor sees his brother’s house for the first time. During their weekend getaway, NOAH and MOLLY let tension snap and they are intimate for the first time. ANDRUS goes to the hospital to have his cuts/scraps fixed and JACKSON MOYER teases he looks like he was attacked by a bear. HITOSHI has a business meeting with NOAH and invites him to come with him to Bajor/Cardassia to check up on his other businesses. MATILDA has a science heads meeting with MARLON NADIS, explaining the best way to help her would be to not acknowledge her divorce. MICHAL JESYN with ELLIANA TREDWAY surprise MATILDA with some new gifts for her quarters and talk about the future with her away. Cardassia Plots First Week At the Danan Residence, JORET VENIK has been sampling the goods with ESDA DANAN who then convinces her grieving co-wife, CHASAMA DANAN to have a good time with a young strapping man – something she eventually gives into. Back from a press circuit, YORKIN DAMAR comes back to see renovations at his place that Joret did and gets suspicious when MIRIANA DAMAR and MALIK DAMAR are so into this poolboy. SISI VENIK with TRET VENIK talks to DURAS VENIK and tell him that they haven’t been going to the same school. SISI goes back to study and runs into HOIT UULI from highschool and make plans to hang out. YORKIN has a drink with brother AARIX DAMAR to tell him about this poolboy and how to fix the situation – something Aarix things would involve getting her pregnant. Second Week When HOIT UULI and SISI VENIK talk, he asks her out on a date to the movies and she agrees to go a friends. When SISI meets HOIT at the theater, they have a good time before going back to his place after the movie and he asks her about her long distance relationship with Mariel. When VASTI DANAN finds out some interesting information she tells AARIX DAMAR that Joret Venik is a male prostitute and been flirting with Legate’s wives. AARIX gets concerned and called GWENI DAMAR, explaining what is going on and how he should be fired. When AARIX tells YORKIN DAMAR about what he finds out, he freaks on MIRIANA DAMAR and they get into a big fight. Aarix leaves and he explains to his wife she shouldn’t question him in front of his twin, as well as wanting another baby. Third Week When JORET VENIK realizes he has been fired from a bunch of places he talks to MIRIANA DAMAR about it and they don’t realize the press is taking pictures! Fourth Week Going to the Danan house, VASTI DANAN talks to her co-wives before ESDA DANAN excuses herself and she asks FREN DANAN to fly her home to meet his daughter, ALISSA DANAN who was born April 23, 2406. Bajor Plots Third Week Going out to the beach, LAUREN AL-KHALID leaves with ILIAS AL-KHALID and DORIAN AL-KHALID while talking to KARYN WOLFE and DAX WOLFE about the future and their relationships. BENJAMIN WOLFE is out with ZAHIR AL-KHALID and they discuss their roles in regards to the building of the station. #04 April, 2406 #04 April, 2406 #04 April, 2406